naturalselectionfandomcom-20200216-history
Patches (Natural Selection 2)/Build 200
Released March 15, 2012 Changelog Features *Added alien commander ability called Catalyze. This speeds the evolution, building or researching of any player or structure for 10 seconds. Adjusted Hive energy and increased Hive build time, shell/veil build times and evolution research times somewhat to account for it. *Moved Bile Bomb from Gorge to Lerk. *Lerk spores now slowly float down to the floor. *Reduced the time at which subsequent eggs spawn in bigger player-number games to try to fix the close spawn problem (Repair Room and Shipping) *Changed GUI items to scale text (if a scale is specified) *New Cyst and Mini-Cyst model. *Wounded players or structures are now indicated in the Gorge HUD. *Added icons for each weapon type for the pickup icon user interface. *Added new Veil upgrade: Silence *Changed alien evolution model: now each upgrade structure (Shell, Veil, Spur) can be upgraded to support exactly one upgrade (Carapace, Regeneration, etc.). Then aliens can choose that evolution, which will be at full power. This is much simpler than the previous "scalable" model where the number of chambers indicated the power of the upgrade (and it wasn't used anyways). *The Mature Whip will now auto attack targets with Bombard if they are nearby but not close enough to whack (Thanks Matso!) General Fixes *Distress Beacon will only respawn players next to a built Command Station (not unbuilt). *Fixed a bug where spit could slow a Marine by 80% (should have been 50%) *Fixed discrepancies between the server and client animations when checking if bullets hit. *Fixed bug causing a script error sometimes when issuing an order to an AI unit. *Fixed a bug that would sometimes cause problems on round reset. *Fixed a bug where Skulks could not climb up a wall when camouflaged or walking (thanks Matso!) *Scan will now always reveal units in range. *Manufactured units (MAC, ARC, drifter) play now a different sound when completed. *Nanoshield will not consume energy anymore on failed attempts. *Fixed bug where camouflage was canceled when wall walking + holding shift. *Flying AI units (drifters, MACs) can now fly over structures in case they would completely block their way. *Onos will not gain momentum anymore when going backwards. *Ghost mines model will no longer stay on screen when picking up a weapon when mines are selected. *Fixed bug where way point sounds for Marines won't play sometimes and could be spammed. *Fixed bug where flames are always visible to Alien Commander. *Fixed bug where Marine Commander could not manually socket a power node without dropping a structure nearby. *Fixed camouflage slow walking for Fade and Skulk. *Fixed script error that sometimes occurred when a grenade was whacked by a Whip. *Check that the entity hasn't been deleted before calling OnThink. *Fixed a couple of cases where the Pistol would stop shooting. *Fixed bug where the Whip would move a bit on it's own right after finishing construction. *Fixed bug preventing the health of a connected Phase Gate from displaying to non-Commander players. *Changed ground jumps for Skulks to only modify y velocity. in rare situations the Skulks y axis could have been off and cause accelerating when spamming jump on ground. *Added a minimap blip for the Phase Gate. *Fixed bug preventing the Crag Umbra ability from playing a sound. *Fixed bug allowing "use" on structures when not close enough to their "use" area (Command Station for example) *Fixed a bug where you could shadow step during blinking. *Fades won't get stuck anymore in the jump animation after blinking. *Fixed bug where shadow step + blink used at the same moment resulted in insane speed increase. *Detect & protect against a race condition in PhysX. *Reduced general air friction. fixes problem with Gorges, Marines jumping slowing down in air by too much and Lerk movement. Changes *Updated to Steamworks 1.18 SDK. *Welders won't scale up their repair rates for structures which are under attack. *Eggs will only spawn in the same location as their Hive (as opposed to another room right next to the Hive in some cases) *Changed the weapon pickup key to be the same as the weapon drop key, fixes issues like using the Armory and picking up nearby Rifles for example. *Drifters cost now 2 team resources. *Cysts cost now 2 personal resources. *Motion tracking blips in the Marine hud will flash up and slowly disappear instead of constantly being visible. *Commanders see now the order type of the selected units. *Increased animation speed of health/armor bars for better feedback. *Flamethrower damage calculation is now more precise (instead of being a simply cone in view direction) *Added a Jetpack icon for the Prototype Lab. *Marine orders are now visible on the minimap. Aliens *Reduced Skulk ground base speed to 7.2 from 8 (still slightly higher than pre 199) *Skulks will stick less often unintended to walls. *Gorge can now belly slide off infestation again and benefits from sliding down ramps. *Reduced Fade shadow step cooldown to give more freedom since it's anyway controlled through another soft cooldown. *Added a soft cooldown for shadow step. When you perform a shadow step within 1.7 seconds it's effectiveness is reduced. *Adjusted Fade camera position and added subtle camera animations. *Added more air control to Fades. *Players won't be forced anymore to always blink forward. Sound *Alien Commander uses now custom sounds for spending resources. *Added looping flying sound for Lerk. *Hooked up MAC hover sound. *Better invalid sound for aliens. *Larger and more consistent volume falloffs. *Resnode idle sound. *Voice overs for "weld target" and "attack target". *More epic Command Station destroyed sound. *Nicer welder scanning sound. SDK *The reset console command can now be used from the dedicated server without cheats being enabled. *Added list_players/status server commands to print a list of player info to the console. *New map entity: sound_effect. This can be used to trigger sounds based on signals being emitted from other entities. *Fixed hot loading of script files so that it produces more consistent behavior with complex Lua files. *Fixed issue where the "isa" function was not present on objects if their class was recreated. category:Patches